A Shot in the Dark
by KitsuneFun
Summary: It's the night of the last day of the year and Naruto wants to confess in order to start the New Year out right. He just hopes everything turns out ok and that his shot isn't ruined for the coming year. SasuNaru BoyLoveYaoi


Since it is the New Year, I thought I would surprise you all with a one-shot story, so I hope everyone who reads it enjoys it. As for any of my past stories, I haven't given them up, I am busy working on fixing them up at the moment and it's taking longer than I thought editing them all. So between works, home, getting my car crashed into, getting a throat virus and enduring the holiday season, I have been a little busy… or I would say a lot. Sometimes I wish I could have a vacation from my vacations, anyways I will talk with you all later and update soon, so in the meantime I hope you enjoy this New Year's treat. Ja Ne for now

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto (lucky SOB)

'A Shot in the Dark' by KitsuneFun

It was simple really. Just walk across the crowded festival ground and do it.

At least that what Naruto's mind was telling him, his heart however was too busy beating loudly in the blonde's body to let him hear otherwise? Especially in regards to one raven-haired individual that was currently surrounding by hoards of fan-girls wants to get in on the Uchiha Sasuke's pheromone action… like sniffing the raven-haired teen or rubbing against him like a cat in heat was going to do anything.

Personally if it was that easy, one Uzumaki Naruto would have donned a pair of car ears with matching tale long ago, forgo his dignity and start purring and rubbing against his rival like an idiot. Though in Naruto's mind anyone who actually did that and thought that the person they did it to would take them seriously the next morning got whatever they deserved in the bargain… sore behinds none withstanding.

You would think it would be easy during a New Years party, to get someone like Sasuke either drunk or somewhat inebriated enough that he might want to try some boy love in the bushes. Getting next to him however, during a large New Year's festival being hosted in Konoha by the current Hokage, along with every other girl with Uchiha Sex-Capades in mind was virtually impossible.

Enter one slightly tipsy and giggling Sandnin by the name of Kankurou, who was about to assist a certain blonde Hokage-in-training with a certain goal.

Said Sandnin stumbled a bit on his feet as he blearily eyed Naruto a moment, "What the hell do you want?" and promptly hiccupped loudly, to the blonde's displeasure, because it had been placed near his ear at the time when his slightly tipsy friend had said it.

Naruto tried to suppress a shudder of disgust at the wet spittle left behind when Kankurou backed up, "I need your help in getting Sasuke away from those fan-girls so he can meet me by the Memorial Stone… can you do that and say it was because the Hokage had something important for him to do?"

Kankurou's green eyes blinked once… then twice, and he opened his mouth as if to say something, "Ah…" before promptly closing it and looking at Naruto oddly a moment, "You want me to do what again?"

Naruto smacked his forehead in partial misery, 'And people call me the idiot', he thought while taking a deep breath and starting again, "I want you…" he pointed at Kankurou before grabbing his arm to turn him in Sasuke's direction, "To get him…" he pointed for emphasis at the Uchiha before moving his hand to point in the direction of the Memorial Stone, "To get him to meet me there and say its important Hokage work… Ok?"

You could almost see the cogs slowly turning in Kankurou's sloshed brain as he tried to add up all the pointing and words, but it was getting hard and the older boy really wanted to go find Kiba and see if he was really sure about being strait or not because Kankurou knew of some tricks involving popsicles that could help the brunette to realize otherwise.

"Ah I think I get it… no problem…" Kankurou grinned before slapping Naruto sloppily on the shoulder, "I'll get your lovey-dovey partner to help… kay?"

The desire to slap the other blonde was great, but considering that the other boy wouldn't remember it in the morning prompted Naruto to deny his inner urges in favor of the bigger goal and that was to make out with Sasuke and get him to see Naruto was the only one for him.

Satisfied that Kankurou knew what the plan was and would fulfill it, Naruto headed off to the Memorial Stone that labeled all the Heroes who died to protect Konoha, it was a spot that not many people frequented or tended to think about during a festival, so it was the perfect quiet spot to kiss Sasuke and confess his feelings.

The only problem with the site, Naruto soon learned, was that it was extremely dark. Naruto mentally noted to advise Tsunade that it might be a good idea to put lanterns out here next time so that others wouldn't have problems as him seeing in the dark, especially if they wanted to see the monument clearly.

Taking a deep breath in order to steady his heart that had chosen to speed up double time while he waited, Naruto then leaned against a tree nearby and closed his eyes as he thought of all the events that had gotten him to this point and how it had taken him almost five years since their first accidental kiss in the classroom, to Sasuke's defector, to his return, in order to make Naruto realize how much he cared about the raven… so all that was left to do was confess it.

The blonde heard a odd crunching noise, like the sound of fallen leaves being crunched from beneath, from a couple feet away and promptly gulped, 'He's here…"

Pushing away from the tree, Naruto smoothed out the material of his blue yukata with orange blossoms and black obi, before running a hand through the soft spikes of his golden blond hair, fluffing it a bit in his nervousness as he waited.

It didn't take long before the form of a taller male came closer wearing a dark non descript yukata, 'Leave it to Sasuke to wear something simple and still get noticed,' Naruto thought while smiling at the dark enshrouded form before him. Outloud he stated, "I'm glad you came…"

The form stopped paused beneath the trees and stared down at Naruto without saying anything, which made Naruto even more nervous because he couldn't tell in the shadow of the treed hiding Sasuke's face, what he was thinking.

Convinced that the raven-haired teen might be just as confused over what was going on in the dark, Naruto chose to show him without words, just what he felt and promptly grabbed onto the front of Sasuke's yukata in order to pull him to the blonde's height then Naruto kissed him on the lips softly.

It should have lasted a minute, considering Naruto's nerve had run out around the same time his lips met with the pale perfection of Sasuke's soft lips, but it seemed the Uchiha had something else in mind and promptly grabbed Naruto around the middle in order to lift him up and kiss him thoroughly.

Naruto moaned into the kiss, enjoying the sweet sensations running through his belly, over the enthusiastic response he was receiving.

It was nothing like the accidental kiss or any kiss Naruto had received before that moment and the blonde knew in his heart that he didn't want anyone else to take that place and would fight them to the death if they tried.

Naruto had to force himself to pull away in order to get Sasuke's attention so that he could confess the rest. However by the time the blonde opened his mouth, they were interrupted by a torch heading swiftly in their direction, 'Dammit it must be one of the fan-girls!' Naruto inwardly shouted, 'I wanted more time alone with Sasuke now its ruined and if I don't let him go this will turn into an even bigger mess…' Instead Naruto turned towards Sasuke apologetically and smiled, "It looks like we won't get to finish anything for the moment… maybe we could pick this up later?"

The hopeful note in the blonde's voice was not missed by the figure standing in front of him that gave a small smile in response, that seemed to flash against the darkness of the shadows a moment before it left as promptly as it had came, "Anything for you my love…" the face leaned close and kissed Naruto chastely on the lips before swiftly exiting the area.

Naruto blushed in response to the husky tone of his love and the kiss; ignoring the odd comment, in favor of rubbing at the area that had just been kissed thoughtfully as he lingered in delight over the remembered feel.

"Dobe?"

Blue eyes widened a bit in surprise at the shout coming from the direction of the torch wielder, 'It couldn't be…' he thought while feeling a sudden chill run up his spine over what was soon appearing to be a shocking revelation, "Teme?"

The torch bearer came closer, showing the figures of Naruto's friend and love interest, "Was that Tsunade that just left?" his friend looked frantically in the direction where he thought the other figure had left.

Naruto could tell Sasuke was a little out of breath as he had raced over here thinking it was something important, but all the blonde was really concerned with at the moment is who exactly had he been kissing and why had they kissed him back so passionately.

The realization that he had fucked up somehow scared him a bit, deciding it was better to leave the disturbing situation for another day, Naruto turned to grin up at Sasuke nervously, "Sorry… I asked Kankurou to have you meet me here…"

"Why?" The raven-haired teen looked confused for a moment as he noticed Naruto's face turn a dark red in embarrassment.

"Because…" Naruto bit at his lip trying to figure out the right words, "Ah FUCK IT!" he grabbed Sasuke to him like he had the other figure and kissed him passionately, which left the raven-haired teen slightly less confused, but definitely out of breath… however Sasuke soon didn't care as he pull Naruto closer and deepened the kiss neither aware as a certain pink haired kunochi ran up.

Sakura paused in shock at her two former teammates as they continued to kiss oblivious to their surroundings being as focused as they were in each other.

Contemplating the embarrassing situation, she decided it might be best to ask what had happened to Lee and why he wasn't here waiting for her later since both Sasuke and Naruto were occupied in setting a record on the longest kiss ever. If Sakura had been less of a person and more like her former fan-girl self, she might have torn Naruto limb by limb, but instead she decided to leave them be for now and try looking for Lee later… after all it was New Years and the last kiss of the night should be special.

"I love you Teme…" Naruto sighed into the night as the raven-haired teen nibbled along his throat.

Sasuke gave a snort of masculine approval, "Of course, your mine after all Dobe…"

"Bastard!"

Naruto was soon silenced by another kiss from Sasuke, who gave a real smile for once and not just a smirk, "Happy New Year Koi…" After all it was already a good year for the raven-haired youth because he had already fulfilled his New Year's resolution in record time by having blonde love him back… wasn't it a great New Year?

The moral of this story:

Being straightforward about your feelings is better than hiding out in the dark getting kissed thoroughly by a stranger because your relied on a drunken idiot to help you deliver your message for you… er well, something like that.

Meanwhile…

Lee stood outside the front door of Sakura's house and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his pink-haired love to arrive, "If she doesn't appear in the next 5 minutes then I will race 100 hundred times around the streets of Konoha on my hands… YOSH!" he lifted his hand to the heavens as he made his vow.

Secretly the bowl-haircut wearing youth was surprised by the fact that Sakura tasted a lot like Ichiraku's ramen… he wondered if she secretly had an obsession like her teammate and if it might be good to invite her there sometime.

'But first things first,' Lee thought, he had to wait for his sweet cherry blossom to meet him at her address after all hadn't she said she would meet him later?


End file.
